War of Fiction Chapter 67
Chapter 67--------------------- ' ' Sandor grabbed his gun looking through the window as he saw Akela dart past “That fucking wolf, the wolf that ripped apart my friend and Cookie and Cecil he’s here” Sandor spoke. “Sandor it’s you” Timon shouted “I personally hacked away at both their heads... Think I did a great job, they looked pretty funny on different bodies anyway we were looking for you people the yellow people and hell there is another team looking for the Batman crew but looks like you’re all friends” Timon yelled, Lara poked her gun out the window quickly firing at shot towards timon’s voice, Dolph and Francesca stood behind Lara, Sandor and Tyreese “We can take them I spot 3, one wolf, one meerkat and a midget” Dolph said looking in his binoculars as Felix fired a shot in his direction, Tyreese dived pushing the teen to the floor stopping him from getting shot. Francesca jumped to the ground as Felix began to fire bursts into the house hitting the walls and surrounding furniture, Sandor looked up to see where he was before going back down “Dead ahead, by some bushes” Sandor informed her Lara nodded her head smiling before jumping up firing her pistol in Felix’s direction hitting the man in the forehead making him fall to the floor, the gunfire stopped. Lara and Sandor both stood up looking through the window as they saw Felix dead on the floor “Where is the wolf” Sandor asked as he heard the door to the back off the house smash down as Akela ran in Francesca pointed her gun towards him as he slashed her across the chest as she fell the floor bleeding Dolph and Tyreese got up as Akela stood in front of them Sandor felt something Furry on his shoulder he looked to his right to see Timon, he grabbed the meerkat by the head throwing the creature to the floor as he went to stamp on his head Akela jumped ontop of him slashing his face “You fucking wolf..get the fuck off me” He screamed stabbing it in the side it whined as he did so, Lara pointed her gun firing a shot into the wolf he whined again “Next time I’ll kill you” Akela spoke the hound biting Lara’s leg as she fired her gun falling to the floor the beast sped off outside dashing down the street Sandor ran out with his gun firing towards him hitting him again in the body but he disappeared into the woods for him to fire another shot “He got away” Sandor said coming into the house “We’ve still got the stuff” Tyreese make clear “And him” Dolph said pointing his gun towards Timon who was on the floor smiling “Shall I kill the bastard” Dolph asked “No...Don’t we can use him” Sandor suggested ' ' Woody and Walt continued to walk down the street “Look Walt, I know Mickey wants you dead he announced that all Disney’s should report to him, if you are found but the Pixar’s ain’t going to listen” Woody said looking back at Buzz still on a spike screaming for help still “ “Thank you Woody but I’m lost really, I have a small group of broken people, I have 2 wounds that may be infected and Mickey mouse is hunting me, look If I can help in any way” Walt began “Yes, Walt you can” Woody whispered “There is a town, a place underwater it’s got this bubble thing from the star wars people that allows it so you can breath but listen Ariel she runs the place and she invited anyone to join her and help her build this place they have slaves, which I can’t really stand they should just kill them but look I need some Pixar’s to go there take up a position in the council there, but honestly none of my guys really fit the job all too well but you, you will be perfect you will work for me from now on Walt in all respect that is” Woody told Walt “So what you want me to sit in office so Pixar has a slice of this place” Walt asked slightly confused “No not quite... Do that at first but try, I don’t care how but try to take over this place has a lot of weapons and is a great stand post from other Fictions, so I want it” Woody informed “So are you in” Woody asked “Sure, I can help but do I get anything out of this” Walt asked, Woody smiled chuckling a little “Maybe, I can’t promise Mickey’s death but his pregnant wife well I have guys that would do that kind of thing so maybe we could do that but that’s only if you take that place” Woody said smiling ' ' Dolph sat in the seat of the car speeding down the road in the back was Sandor and Lara tending to Francesca who was bleeding heavily “I haven't had much driving lessons Sandor why can’t you drive” Dolph asked “Because I don’t have a clue and I better a dressing wounds so put your fucking foot down kid” Sandor said. Tyreese sat next to Dolph in the driver’s seat “He’s a little angry, it’s not your fault just keep driving” Dolph nodded his head at Tyreese driving faster “What we doing with the meerkat in the boot” Dolph asked “I dunno we had to leave the bodies of Akira and Brandine, shit Cletus is going to be so pissed off” Sandor spoke still wrapping bandages over Francesca “How’s your leg Lara” Sandor asked “It’s fine, just stings” Lara spoke smiling a little “Did the bleeding stop” Sandor asked “Yeah” the car rode along for a bit longer until they eventually after just over an hour they reached the road leading to springfield, as they rode it sandor rolled down the window shouting out as the car rode towards the hospital, Bonnie was talking to Patty outside “What’s the matter” Bonnie yelled running towards the car “It’s Francesca, she should be okay but Hibbert or T.C. should check her out” Patty ran into the hospital grabbing a bed for Francesca both Sandor and Bonnie helped to lift her onto it Patty wheeling it into the hospital going to T.C. and Hibbert. “What happened out there I though Akira and Brandine went out too” Bonnie asked “It was some Disney’s again they cut off both their heads and sewed it to each others the sick fucks” Sandor blurted “Jesus, right okay do you want me to tell Cletus or” Bonnie asked “No I will, take Lara inside she’s hurt as well” Sandor asked “Okay I will” Bonnie said “Chucky is still at the prison right” Sandor asked “Yeah why” “Because Iv’e got a new inmate” Sandor spoke going to the boot of the car popping it open grabbing the Meerkat by the head “Come on you little shit time to meet your new home” Sandor headed to the prison being met by Harley and Chucky at the gates “Sandor my friend how are you” Chucky asked “Good, got a new inmate he’s a disney so don’t mix him with Krusty, Teeny or Sanjay” Sandor ordered “Wait if he’s a Disney why isn’t he dead” Harley asked “Because we can use him as a trade to get at least one of our guys back” Sandor spoke “Okay fair enough we have that nice cell all isolated and on it’s own that will do the trick” Chucky smiled chuckling a little Harley grabbing the meerkat by the feet, Sandor giving him one last punch before heading off to inform Cletus of his dead wife Meanwhile at Sleeping Beauty’s castle Akela stumbled into the castle grounds, bullets still inside of him, Tic-Toc looking at him funnily smiling as he ran into the gates as the Herald and Donald let him in “What happened where’s Timon and Felix” Donald asked “Timon was taken, Felix was killed” Akela said “What, who was it the yellow people” Donald asked Akela nodded his head before collapsing “Shit get Dr. David now” Donald yelled at towards the castle. Mickey and Aurora were walking the castle under the milky moons as they heard the screams they both rushed down to see what was going on as they saw Akela on the floor Dr. David and Donald surrounding him “What the fuck happened who did this” Mickey demanded to know, Donald turned to him “It was the yellow people” Donald spoke informing his master Akela whimpered towards Mickey “It wasn’t just the springfielders, we killed some of them but we found the Dog, the hound and some of the others it’s Batman’s group there alive and living with the Yellow people, there working together” Akela says falling unconscious as David treated his wounds.